


I’m not a boy

by Shweller



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shweller/pseuds/Shweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Название: "I’m not a boy"<br/>Автор: Анна Швеллер<br/>Фандом: Spartacus: Vengeance<br/>Пейринг: Агрон, Назир<br/>Рейтинг: G<br/>Тип: пре-слэш<br/>Жанр: романс<br/>Объём: 1239 слов<br/>Саммари: Назир хочет доказать, что он чего-то стоит. Написано по заявке на фест однострочников<br/>Дисклеймер: герои мне не принадлежат, из их использования не извлекаю коммерческой выгоды<br/>Размещение с разрешения автора</p>
    </blockquote>





	I’m not a boy

**Author's Note:**

> Название: "I’m not a boy"  
> Автор: Анна Швеллер  
> Фандом: Spartacus: Vengeance  
> Пейринг: Агрон, Назир  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Тип: пре-слэш  
> Жанр: романс  
> Объём: 1239 слов  
> Саммари: Назир хочет доказать, что он чего-то стоит. Написано по заявке на фест однострочников  
> Дисклеймер: герои мне не принадлежат, из их использования не извлекаю коммерческой выгоды  
> Размещение с разрешения автора

– Один из рабов видел, в какую сторону направилась повозка, куда посадили Невию, – сообщил Спартаку Крикс. – Дорога ведет в сторону Ликании.  
– По ней часто возят рабов, – согласился Спартак.  
– И что вы предлагаете? – глядя с одного на другого, спросил Агрон.  
Крикс метнул в его сторону яростный взгляд, словно недоумевая, как можно задавать такие нелепые вопросы.  
– Мы направимся к этой дороге, и будем расспрашивать любого, кто нам встретится – рабов и тех, кто их сопровождает, – и он положил ладонь на рукоять меча.  
– Возможно, они что-то слышали о Невии, – пояснил Спартак.  
Агрон пожал плечами. Глупая затея, но не глупее, чем блуждать от одной виллы к другой в надежде найти след Невии. Пока он может проливать кровь римлян, ему все равно.  
– Выступаем завтра на рассвете, – заключил Крикс.  
Агрону хотелось что-то возразить, но Спартак выразительно глянул на него, и он прикусил язык.  
– Прошу прощения, – раздался за спиной мягкий голос.  
Все трое обернулись и увидели бывшего раба, Назира. Агрон приветливо улыбнулся ему, и юноша ответил легким кивком, а потом перевел взгляд на Спартака.  
– Я слышал, о чем вы говорили, – немного нерешительно проговорил Назир, будто боясь, что гладиаторы будут недовольны, что он подслушал. Но они вели беседу посреди аттика, и ни от кого не таились. – Я бы хотел пойти с вами.  
Крикс презрительно фыркнул.  
– Мы идем не на прогулку, а на опасное дело, мальчик. Собираешься путаться у нас под ногами?  
– У меня есть меч, и я смогу драться! – пылко заверил его Назир. Потом посмотрел на Спартака и Агрона, словно ища у них поддержки.  
– Хорошо, если ты уверен, что готов, – мягким тоном произнес Спартак. Он благоволил Назиру и не боялся его поддерживать, надеясь, что его пример вдохновит многих рабов сражаться против римлян.  
– Я покажу, что способен сражаться! – горячо произнес Назир.  
Это позабавило Агрона, и он невольно улыбнулся.  
– Едва взял в руки меч и уже считаешь себя мужиком?! – не унимался Крикс.  
В другой раз Агрон, возможно, и усомнился бы в том, что Назиру стоит идти с ними, но сейчас его так разозлила упертость Крикса и его недоброжелательность по отношению к мальчишке, что он готов был согласиться назло галлу.  
– Не слушай его, – небрежно сказал Агрон, – ты можешь пойти завтра с нами.  
Назир благодарно ему улыбнулся. Они посмотрели друг на друга, задержав взгляд.  
– Блядь, я не собираюсь нянчиться с домашними рабами, – выплюнул Крикс и прошел мимо, даже не взглянув на Назира.  
– Да он даже не заметит присутствия Назира. Как будто его волнует кто-то, кроме Невии, – зло проговорил Агрон.  
Спартак успокоил его, положив руку на плечо.  
– Успокойся. Завтра мы должны сражаться, как один. Мне не нужны новые склоки. – Он повернулся к Назиру и твердо сказал: – Крикс прав, этот будет опасный поход, и никто не станет за тобой присматривать. Ты уверен в своем решении?  
– Ты ведь учил меня биться, – сказал Назир, смело глядя в глаза бывшему чемпиону, – скажи, готов я или нет.  
Спартак смотрел на него, словно изучая, а потом кивнул. Возможно, если он откажет Назиру сейчас, придется признать, что его затея тренировать домашних рабов, пытаясь сделать из них воинов, потерпела крах. Он должен доказать, что прав, а для этого Назиру придется доказать, что он способен сражаться и постоять за себя.  
– Хорошо. Выступаем на рассвете, – коротко сказал Спартак, и кивнул обоим.  
– Спартак не слишком верит в меня, – глядя ему вслед, проговорил Назир.  
Агрон поддержал его, скорее, чтобы досадить Криксу, а теперь его самого охватили сомнения.  
– У него есть причины сомневаться. Ты не гладиатор.  
– Но я могу сражаться. Он сам меня научил! – глядя в глаза Агрону, проговорил Назир, с таким пылом, словно от этого зависела его жизнь.  
Агрон усмехнулся.  
– Поверь, этого не достаточно, чтобы научиться убивать.  
– Но я уже убивал, – напомнил Назир.  
Агрон был вынужден согласиться.  
– Постарайся не слишком высовываться, в другой раз может так не повезти, – сказал Агрон.  
Назир насупился. Ему было обидно, что и Агрон не верит в него. Ему казалось, что между ними установилась какая-то связь, и этот гладиатор ценит его и выделяет среди остальных, не так, как Спартак, но по-особенному. И его долгие взгляды и прикосновения он принял за нечто значимое. А теперь чувствовал, что и Агрон видит в нем лишь обузу. Его недоверие ранило сильнее всего.  
Агрон улыбнулся, чтобы смягчить резкость своих слов и положил руку на плечо Назира. От ее приятной тяжести в груди юноши что-то сжалось.  
– Я смогу это сделать еще раз!  
– А ты смелый! Но не думай, что любой мальчишка, взявший меч, сможет убивать римлян.  
Его прикосновение, взгляд и голос были приятными, в отличие от его слов. Скинув его руку, Назир твердо сказал:  
– Я не мальчишка!  
– Значит, ты уже мужчина, – усмехнулся Агрон, и снова положил ладонь на плечо.  
В этот раз Назир не стал убирать ее, наслаждаясь прикосновением. Агрона беспокоило рвение Назира, который возможно еще не готов к настоящей открытой схватке, но в то же время бесконечно умиляло. Этим он напомнил ему Дуро – тот тоже постоянно рвался в бой с тем, кто ему не по зубам, и даже полученные тумаки ничему его не учили. Воспоминания о брате принесли грусть, но ранили уже не так сильно. Возможно, присутствие Назира, который все больше завладевал его мыслями, помогало смягчить боль. Агрон решил, что парень заслуживает свой шанс, а он присмотрит за ним и укроет от опасности.  
Его рука оставалась на плече Назира уже непозволительно долго, и они неотрывно смотрели друг другу в глаза, словно пытаясь найти внутри себя какие-то слова, которые обязательно должны сказать.  
– Хорошо, – наконец сказал Агрон и ободряюще хлопнул его по руке. – Завтра ты будешь сражаться с остальными на равных. Пойдем со мной, – вдруг позвал он и направился вглубь дома.  
Просьба была такой неожиданной, и Назир тут же покорно последовал за ним. Возможно, потому что еще не успел избавиться от старой привычки подчиняться, а может быть, потому что его позвал Агрон.  
Он не знал зачем и куда они идут, но когда гладиатор привел его в угол, где было устроено его спальное место, сердце Назира забилось чаще.  
«Нет, не может быть… он не может», – лихорадочно думал он, ощущая смесь страха и предвкушения.  
Агрон опустился на корточки и достал из-под одеяла мешок со своими пожитками. Порывшись внутри, вынул небольшой кинжал в ножнах, отделанных кожей, и протянул его Назиру.  
Назир не смог утаить от себя разочарования. Он даже не сразу понял, что Агрон предлагает оружие ему.  
– Возьми!  
– Зачем ты отдаешь мне свой кинжал? – удивился Назир.  
– У меня уже есть один, – Агрон похлопал себя по бедру, где уже висел кинжал. – Этот я снял с убитого римлянина, решил оставить на всякий случай. Хорошая вещь, эти говнюки знают толк в оружии.  
Назир тоже опустился на корточки и осторожно взял из рук Агрона кинжал.  
– Ты делаешь мне подарок? – спросил он, и губы невольно тронула игривая улыбка.  
На лице Агрона отразилась растерянность. Он не думал об этом в таком смысле.  
– Просто хочу, чтобы ты был хорошо вооружен. Иногда одного меча бывает недостаточно.  
Назир осторожно вынул кинжал из ножен, осмотрел и тронул пальцем лезвия, пробуя остроту заточки.  
– Тебе придется научить меня с ним обращаться, – произнес он с улыбкой, и тут же понял, что это звучит слишком фривольно. – Спартак использовал на тренировках лишь меч, – пояснил он.  
– Научу, – ответил Агрон, и снова посмотрел на Назира тем странным взглядом, который выражал намного больше, чем кажется.  
Назир вспомнил о своей ошибке, неправильно истолковав намерения Агрона, когда тот позвал его с собой, и снова ощутил укол разочарования. Но возможно сражаться рядом с этим мужчиной и заслужить его уважение, значит намного больше, чем мимолетные удовольствия.  
– Благодарю, – сказал он.  
Агрон хлопнул его по спине и поднялся на ноги.  
– Сражайся, как мужчина. Когда ты утрешь нос этому долбанному галлу, это будет лучшей благодарностью.  
Сначала губы Назира неуверенно дернулись, но увидев, как Агрон расплылся в улыбке, улыбнулся шире, и вот уже оба рассмеялись во весь голос.


End file.
